


无可救药的人

by Jolyneforlive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyneforlive/pseuds/Jolyneforlive
Relationships: Netherlands/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	无可救药的人

无可救药的人

阿姆斯特丹今晚很吵闹，并不是因为闹鬼或是流浪汉、难民或者是暴徒的混乱喧嚣。霍兰德坐在他刚修好的大众高尔夫里，引擎发动的声音在颅内发出共鸣，好似脑袋里装了台立体声音响。他面不改色地踩下油门，汽车慢慢驶出停车场，驶入街道。街上一片昏暗，弥漫着烟雾，人们三五成群聚在一起，交头接耳。车头一转，街边的商店换了橱窗，漂亮的姑娘们穿着暴露的衣服在橱窗里面搔首弄姿，引得人群一阵阵嬉笑和欢呼。

霍兰德眯起眼睛看着那些姑娘中的一位，小麦色的皮肤，火红的衣裙，黑色的秀发，丰韵的双唇。毫不遮掩地揉搓着胸前的傲物，把它们挤压在橱窗上。红灯街的女人轻而易举地激起了躁动，有人挺着肚子用下半身磨蹭着橱窗，有人伸出舌头隔着玻璃舔舐着胸部。大家像鱼一样在小巷中游荡，张着大嘴却没有在呼吸。刺鼻的气味隔着车玻璃渗入车内，汽车缓缓驶出红灯区，开向码头。

霍兰德把车停在码头边，摇下车窗，头靠在椅背上，紧闭双眼。他感到一阵眩晕，街上的味道刺鼻又难闻，他只想吹吹海风让自己清醒一些。渐渐的，伴随着海风的呢喃，隐隐传来拍打和喘息声。霍兰德皱了皱眉，没有睁开眼睛，但是接下来的情况容不得他小憩，喘息声过后突然传来一阵叫骂，而且声音越来越大。只见码头边黑色长方形的集装箱狭缝中走出来两个人，前面的那个人穿着深色的码头装卸工作服，带着贝雷帽看不清脸，而且走路歪歪扭扭，看来是个喝醉了的装卸工人。后面那个人穿着和季节十分不相符的超短连衣裙和走路时发出咯噔声的红色高跟鞋，小麦色皮肤，蓬松到夸张的黑色卷发，肌肉线条饱满有力。两人拉拉扯扯，在离停车场十步远的地方推搡起来。装卸工一把揪下“姑娘”的黑卷发，露出了下面的棕色短发，“姑娘”粗壮洪亮地大吼：“你干嘛？想打架老子奉陪！”看来这位并不是“姑娘”，而是个年轻的小伙子，南欧人的面庞，混着异族血统的秀气眉毛和高挺鼻梁，眼珠就像两颗晶莹剔透的绿葡萄，多么可爱的小伙子呀，如果没套在这身搞笑的紧身超短迷你裙和吊带袜高跟鞋中的话。

霍兰德深深叹了口气，他大概猜到发生了什么，但是如果凑上去的话绝对会惹上大麻烦，于是他决定不下车，继续观察。两人推搡了一会，喝醉酒的男人反应迟钝，被高跟鞋男人连扇几个巴掌后骂骂咧咧地走向停车场。而高跟鞋男人还站在原地不依不饶地骂着，什么“舔屁眼的蠢猪，祝你被一条鱼操”之类的，不由得让霍兰德感叹其骂人词汇量之丰富。醉酒男人在明显违反交通规则的情况下坐上了一辆雷诺克里奥的驾驶位，并启动了汽车。霍兰德突然有不好的预感，身体立刻坐直，启动汽车并紧握方向盘和变速杆。雷诺克里奥拐了一个90度的弯，在离高跟鞋男人约三十米正面停下，前车灯晃得人眼睛睁不开。醉酒男人头探出窗外，朝高跟鞋男人大吼：“你再嘴贱我就撞死你！死人妖！”而高跟鞋男人完全没有慌张，反而回话：“你有胆就来试试，你个白嫖不给钱的臭不要脸猥琐中年JB！”话音刚落，汽车的轮胎快速摩擦着地面，发出阵阵尖啸，车身仿佛不受控制地窜了出去，一声巨响，霍兰德昏了过去。

不知过了多久，霍兰德回过神，发现自己躺在后座。车在快速行驶着，和地面摩擦发出刺耳的声音，大概是保险杠被撞掉了，霍兰德想。他努力让自己转个身，忍着把头一分为二的剧痛向前面张望，迷你裙青年开着车，汗水延微卷的乱糟糟的头发往下淌，眉头紧皱。哦我的老天，这家伙还有脸生气，他想把我拉到哪里，可千万别是医院。霍兰德脑子快要晕成一团浆糊，全拜司机糟糕的车技所赐。在七扭八歪不知拐了多少个弯之后，车停了下来，迷你裙青年打开后车门，打算把霍兰德拖出来，霍兰德挣扎着起身，叫唤着“我还没死呢，我自己走”，踉踉跄跄下了车。“哈，今天破事已经够多了，跟我进来。”迷你裙青年说完便要拉着霍兰德走。霍兰德开始挣扎：“不去医院，警察局也免谈，我自己回家。”“你现在回家才会被警察送进医院，听我的，霍兰德。” 迷你裙青年摆出一张臭脸，边搀扶边拖拽着霍兰德进入了一间脏兮兮的大厦。两个人像是见不得光的窃贼一般偷偷猫进大厦，进了4楼的一间公寓。窗外时不时听到鞭炮和喧嚣声，迷你裙青年锁紧门窗，拉上窗帘，点开灯，霍兰德看到发黄发霉的墙上挂着的钟表走到了1点半。

“……”两人面面相觑，一时竟不知如何开口。沉默了一会，青年忍不住发问：“你怎么会在那儿，霍兰德？”  
“那是偶然。”  
“你为什么要开车去撞那个人？”  
“因为他要撞你。”  
“这不一样，我又不会死，但那个人会！”  
“一样的，你也会死。”  
“呵呵”，青年冷笑道，“别傻了，霍兰德，我们都知道我们是什么‘东西’。”说罢，青年叹了口气。  
“你怎么会在荷兰？”  
“我来参加LGBT游行，顺便过新年。”  
“这就是你穿迷你裙和高跟鞋在街上卖春的理由？”  
“我没卖春！是我可怜这个大叔没钱买票回家，哭着亲我说我是橱窗里的漂亮宝贝，我才让他做的！”  
“结果被人白嫖，被骂人妖，还差点被撞，哈哈。” 霍兰德咧开嘴，发出呕吐般的几声嘲笑。  
“……他喝多了。”青年左顾右盼。“现在怎么办，要逃么？”  
“不用，这只是一起不幸的交通事故，只要那个人不把自己蓄意杀人的行为暴露出来的话，假如他还活着。” 霍兰德思付道，“不过如果牵扯到赔偿金的话……”  
“你不用看着我，我身无分文，看我租的公寓就知道了。”确实，这公寓又小又破，电器和墙壁一样旧得发黄，屋里连卧室都没有，只有一张脚都伸不开的窄木床，灯泡和电源插座发出接触不良的嗞嗞声，仿佛下一秒就要断电。  
“你怎么住在这儿？”  
“我‘亲爱的’上司不同意我参加游行，我只能偷偷摸摸打工赚钱，攒点住宿费。”  
“你上司还挺聪明的。”  
“呵，难道你不知道环境污染，非法捕猎，性别歧视给这个世界带来多少伤害么？你只是装作看不见，为了赚黑心钱！”  
“所以说你不仅参加了LGBT游行，还参加了动物保护和环境保护游行，是么？”  
“怎么，你也参加了？”  
“哈哈”，霍兰德摇摇头，“黑心商人可是不会参加这些玩意的，不过，我想我们该休息一下了，你睡床我睡地板。”说完霍兰德就自顾自地躺在地板上装睡，任凭青年怎么踢他都不动弹了。

霍兰德假装睡了一会，晕晕胀胀的脑袋告诉他现在睡不着也爬不起来。谁叫他身体先于思考踩下了油门，才想起来车上没装安全气囊。而本来应该横尸大海的那位，现在在床上睡的香甜。霍兰德有点生气，忍着头痛计算着修理费和保险费，深深的叹了一口气。

霍兰德想起弗朗的话，学会独立是成为大人的第一步，但是他没有说独立以后的我依然只配当棋盘上的棋子而不是棋手。亚瑟说，独立之后你会活得更好，但是他没有说如果我比他获得了更多利益时他会毫不犹豫地击溃我。至于那些日耳曼的亲戚，如果没有那些机缘巧合，我们说不定还在一起生活，现在他们只当我是个守财奴，翻版犹太人。如果危机降临，我确信他们会把枪口对着我的后脑勺，霍兰德想。多亏了上帝保佑，勉强在大国的夹缝之间活下来的霍兰德，每日为生计奔波，直到那个穿着磨破了袖口的西服的人出现在家门口。“很久没见面了，过得还好吗？”他笑着问，身形消瘦，眼神飘忽。他说他这些年过得有点不好，很需要钱，希望霍兰德能帮忙。犹豫再三后，虽然并不觉得他能还，霍兰德还是借了一些钱，板着脸严厉地警告他要遵守约定。他有些惊讶，连声道谢，然后邀请霍兰德去他家做客。之后两人一直维持着不咸不淡的关系，每天一闲下来就是陪他喝酒看球，偷看街上的姑娘的裙底。霍兰德知道他跟其他人也借了钱，有时候他会为还不上钱而苦恼，他身上的香水味和肢体语言暗示谁又爬上了他的床，但两人心照不宣。

有时霍兰德会理性地重新审视这段关系。对他来说，我是犹大，是把他拉下宝座的叛徒，是背叛神明的异端。而对我来说，他是狂信者，是封建贵族势力的代表，是自由的敌人，但那已经是四百年前的事了。作为一个已经成熟体面的大人，日耳曼商业精英，过去的事就让它翻篇，现在需要的是让他还钱。于是在一个秋风飒爽的午后，霍兰德在副驾驶座上向他提出了还钱的要求，没想到他开着车笔直地冲向了大树，害得霍兰德在医院躺了一个月。弗朗来医院探望的时候，悄悄说：“让他肉偿好了，这样你得到了服务，他也不用还钱了，不是很好么？” 霍兰德尴尬地咧咧嘴，心想着这两人不是搭伙跑来骗我钱吧。亚瑟来医院探望的时候，装模做样地劝说：“现代商贸的基础是契约双方的信任关系，我不希望看到因为一对不成熟的关系损害我们整体的利益，实在不行我会替他还的，所以还请保持你体面的作风。” 霍兰德又尴尬地咧咧嘴，心想着你小子晚上给他打了多少个电话以为我没看见？

出院之后两人没有再联系，他把我和一辆破车丢下独自回马德里去了，本着和他见面准没好事的心理预期，霍兰德也没有去找他。偶尔在电视上看到他，镜头里都是庆祝某个不知名节日的欢乐的人群，只有他蜷缩在角落的台阶上，呆呆地望着蓝天，像个从棺材里爬出来的活死人。呵，多大点事，不就是当个被人耍的无名小丑，用得着这么难受吗！你看看我，为了钱列强都不当了，成天给人打下手，挣着不咸不淡的工资，我也没想要寻死觅活啊。听到霍兰德的抱怨，费里总是会苦笑，“因为对东尼哥哥最重要的是荣誉，而不是钱呀”。什么狗屁荣誉，又不能当饭吃。说到吃饭，我晚上买了点外卖回家吃，结果一群人在隔壁飞叶子熏得吃不下去，我去警告他们的时候，里面有个女的有点神志不清，直接把我扑到，骑在我的腰上磨蹭。我明明记得我把她赶下来了，为什么她还在磨蹭个不停？霍兰德困惑地睁开眼睛，看见他的裙摆正磨蹭着自己的肚皮，两个人的下体搅在一起。

“抱歉啊霍兰德，不做点什么的话我要冻僵了。”虽然四下无光，他的脸肯定和番茄一样红。  
“快滚下来，我叫警察了。”  
“来带走一个一级杀人嫌疑犯加强奸犯？”他嬉皮笑脸。  
“你到底在干什么？”  
“霍兰德才是，明明上午看到我了，却不和我打招呼。”他气喘吁吁，“我脱光了站在广场上，浑身喷着红色染料，就像被剥皮的野兽。大家都在为我欢呼，我好高兴，又有很多生命会因为我的行动而被拯救，主也会为我感到骄傲。霍兰德也是，这么想吧。”   
“蠢死了，我只会为你感到丢脸。”  
“哈哈，说的也是，要不是你一直在顶我，我会以为你变成讨债机器人了。”  
“是你一直在蹭我。你再不滚下去我就用JB插爆你的py。”  
“听起来不错呢，就这么办吧。”他俯下身想要亲吻霍兰德，霍兰德别开脸，他抓着霍兰德的脑袋想要掰正霍兰德的脸，霍兰德却使劲挣扎，两个人在地板扭作一团。  
“我是不会让你赖账的，想肉偿没门，借你的钱加利息你要一分都不差的还我！”  
“哈哈，唯独这个是不可能的。”他麻利地脱掉裙子和底裤，露出紧实优美的躯干和四肢。  
“操！”霍兰德感到自己的下体被夹紧，想要挣脱却被渐渐夹得更深，甬道粘腻而湿润，是刚才那个醉鬼留在里面的东西在润滑。  
“安东尼奥，你没药救的蠢货！我叫你滚！”  
“这样啊，我还以为我们之间亲近了一点呢，真是可惜。”他笑笑，自顾自地前后挪动，仿佛自我鞭笞的圣徒，紧紧攒着十字架，祈求主的原谅。  
“新年快乐，霍兰德。谢谢你救了我。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，仿佛里面藏着银河。有好多星星从银河滴落，落在霍兰德额头的伤口上，汇成一条小河。他轻轻亲吻那伤口。霍兰德感到额头如火烧一般疼痛，眼睛酸胀，牙关紧咬，身体不由自主地颤抖。不该呼唤他的名字，感觉自己又要沉溺在被他支配的恐惧和得到他的爱的欢愉中，一种无处容身的羞耻和愤怒油然而生。  
“这是你自找的。”霍兰德坐起身子，把安东尼奥按在地板上，温柔的月光洒在他的脸上，星星在他的脸庞一闪一闪，他在温柔的微笑。

早上的鸟儿分外吵闹，大街上都是新年的祝福之声，霍兰德缓慢地从地板上爬起来，后背和腰痛得他不敢转身。在迷迷糊糊想了一分钟安东尼奥有没有被操到下体出血的问题之后，霍兰德发现安东尼奥已经无影无踪，只剩一张字条放在地面。《感谢主让我们又多活了一年，明年再会。退租的事交给你啦（心）”》。又让这个万里挑一的人渣兼老赖逃跑了，看完字条后，霍兰德懊丧地想着。他努力地打理好散乱的头发，穿好大衣，走出脏兮兮的大厦，发现他的车连同钱包和驾照一起不翼而飞，只剩下一个撞到变形的保险杠落在大街上。霍兰德有点想笑，他本该意识到这个结果，还是心甘情愿陷进去，他才是无药可救的傻瓜。霍兰德打车来到港口，司机说昨天晚上发生了一起诡异的车祸，一个醉鬼开车被撞到，车头从侧面被撞得稀烂，醉鬼却毫发无伤。因为醉鬼说自己喝的太多了什么都记不得，加上没有摄像头，到现在还没找到肇事车辆和司机。霍兰德下了车，港口风平浪静，老妇人向过路人送上鲜花，现场被打扫的干干净净，仿佛昨晚什么都没有发生一样。霍兰德看到一位漂亮的拉丁姑娘，小麦色的皮肤，黑色的秀发，风衣掩饰不住的丰满身材，眉眼与安东尼奥有几分相似，是昨晚那位橱窗女郎。但她眼眶乌黑，嘴角结痂，她大声地对着手机哭诉着说她不想再做这份工作，希望手机另一端的男友来救她。霍兰德环绕四周，儿童们在嬉闹，年轻人抽着叶子，中年人打着领带神色匆匆，老人们在相互亲吻，亚裔带着口罩，拉丁姑娘蹲在街角放声大哭。这里每日都在上演着悲欢离合，只是其中的主角之一已经离开。霍兰德掏出十字架，静静注视着它，“主啊，愿他长长久久的活着，至少活到把我的钱还清。”两个无可救药的人，许下了没有期限的约定，开始新的一年的挣扎。


End file.
